


Healing Wounds

by Tony_boy96



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Ben, M/M, Protective Newt, violent ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_boy96/pseuds/Tony_boy96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben gets jealous of Thomas hanging out with Newt and is violent about it, Thomas goes to Newt for help, but neither of them is able to anticipate Ben's true wrath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is another one of my awareness stories, unlike Love You Forever this is a relationship domestic abuse, I hope you enjoy this is one story im interested to see what happens with you guys.

Healing Your Wounds

Thomas POV

"You lousy son of a bitch!" Ben screamed, his hand landed with an ear splitting crack onto Thomas's face. "You don't think I know what your doing with that shuck-faced bastard!?" Thomas breathed through his sobs "Babe he's just a friend, he knows I'm take-" he was cut short by another smack from Ben. "You don't understand," he sobbed on the ground blood dripping slowly from his nose, "your right" Ben said picking Thomas up by the back of his shirt, "I don't understand" Thomas cowered away in fear "I don't understand why your being such a slut, am I not enough for you!?" Ben demanded. 

It was like a stab to Thomas's side, "No, Ben I love you" Thomas said, "Bullshit!" Said Ben throwing Thomas into the wall, Thomas crumpled to the floor, crying. Thomas slowly struggled to his feet and limps to the door, "go back to your whore blond, but I know you can't leave me, you love me and my dick too much!" Hissed Ben, it was like a stab to Thomas's side, the way that ben thought that was what he had going for him, not the way they loved each other or rather how Thomas loved Ben.

Newt POV

Newt settled down in his chair to watch tv for the night, there was a knock at the door. Newt went and opened the door and Thomas collapsed to the floor. "Oh my god Tommy!" Exclaimed Newt bending down to help the fallen boy. Thomas looked like a complete wreck, beaten bloody, and crying. "What the bloody hell happened to you!?" He asked as he conveyed Thomas to the couch, "Ben" Thomas croaked. "Ugh Tommy you have to end it with him, you may not live through this much longer" said Newt. 

"Ok your probably right, thank you Newt," Thomas said shakily, Newt stared at him, slowly caressing his dark hair. This boy, this beautiful perfect boy that Newt had the deepest of feelings for, he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, "don't worry Tommy, I'll never let him hurt you again." Thomas sobbed into Newt's shoulder, "I d-don't why he h-hurts me" Thomas sobbed. 

Newt pulled Thomas into a loving hug "Tommy, I can bear it any longer," he forced Thomas to look at him, "I love you, and I can't bear to see you treated like this, I just can-" he was cut off by Thomas kissing him. "I want to call Ben real quick and then we can talk about that. Newt felt his heart drop, he still wants to talk to that asshole, "fine I'll get the phone" Newt said sorrowfully he brought the phone back, he hands the phone to Thomas who dialed the number and put it up to his ear, "hey babe, are you done being a sorry little shit?" Said Ben sarcastically, "yeah I am done with that, and you." There was silence on the phone, Newt felt his heart fly "what?" Said Ben sharply, "we're done" said Thomas "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" Shouted Ben, "GET YOUR FUCKING WHORE ASS BACK HERE OR IM COMING TO GET YOU AND YOU DONT WANT THAT!" "Goodbye Ben" said Thomas calmly, "NO DONT YOU DARE HANG-" he was cut short by Thomas hanging up. Newt pulled Thomas into a hug, "I will never let u get hurt" said Newt throwing a fluffy blanket over the both of them, and let Thomas cuddle up to him like a kitten, and he kissed the top of Thomas's head, and fell asleep on the couch. 

The next day they wake up an its a weekend, so Newt gets up first and makes them breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, sausages and milk, he looked at Thomas while he slept wanting desperately to kiss him awake but he didn't because he felt it wasn't right because of what happened last night. So he decided to let him sleep in but as he watched him he woke up. 

"Morning sleeping beauty" Newt said and Thomas got up and walked over to him, and hugged him around the neck then pulled away and stared into Newts eyes, then in the bliss of the moment slowly leaned in Newt bit his lip nervously, he couldn't believe it, his biggest crush ever was about to kiss him, and he leaned forward too and they met in the middle and kissed slightly but sweetly, Newt could taste Thomas's lips and he was loving every second of it. 

Thomas POV

Later that day they drove to Thomas's old apartment to move all his stuff out. "We need to be careful of ben, we don't know what he'll try" Said Newt. "I know" said Thomas. They knocked and nobody answered so Thomas got his key and they went inside. Ben wasn't there so they moved quickly and got all of Thomas's stuff out. Thomas wrote a note to Ben:

Dear Ben,

I'm sorry I had to leave you were just too abusive and demanding I couldn't take it. Also I took all my stuff, Newt suggested we do it while you were out so that we weren't subjected to your rage anymore than we already have. Good bye Ben I'm sorry that I didn't work out but it's best this way.

-Thomas 

Thomas and Newt got in the and drove away. They got back to Newt's house, "thanks for helping me move all my stuff" Thomas said, "do you mind if I keep it at your place for a bit?"

"Well," said Newt speaking slowly so he didn't mess up, "maybe if you want it can be our place?" Newt looked away so he didn't see Thomas reject him. He felt his arms being pulled up an opened his eyes to see Thomas pulling on him, "Newt?" He said cautiously, "are you asking to be my boyfriend?" "Yes" Newt admitted looking away as he felt his face redden.

He felt Thomas's hand on his chin making him stare into those deep beautiful eyes, then Thomas leaned in and gently kissed Newts lips. Newt couldn't believe it, he wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck holding the kiss. Thomas pulled away, not wanting to ruin the moment Newt let him. "Let's make some dinner" said Thomas. Newt looks around "let's go to the store I wanna make you something good" 

Narrator POV

They went to the store and picked up the supplies they brought it home, and Thomas brought the groceries into the house. He heard the door close, Thomas started to turn around to face Newt, "so are you ready to-" Thomas cut himself off, because there standing behind the door and in the process of locking it and sealing Thomas in the house like a tomb was Ben. Thomas felt his heart drop into his stomach as Ben walked slowly to him, smiling slyly, and the look of a mad man in his eyes.


	2. Ben's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is furious, and he decides to take revenge, the only question is can Newt save Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm sorry this took so long I've been SUPER busy but here is a short chapter to tide you guys over til I get the chance to update, here you go enjoy

Heal Your Wounds 2

Thomas

Thomas looked frantically around the room for a way to escape the confrontation."how did you find me Ben?" Thomas asked shakily, "Its called a phonebook dumbass," Ben started to walk toward him. "What the hell gives you the right to up an leave me when its because of your actions that i act like this in the first place?" Ben asked. Thomas could hear the anger rising up in his calm voice, and he could tell that when it came out it have an effect like a nuclear bomb. Ben held up the note that Thomas had written, and began to read: 

Dear Ben,

I'm sorry I had to leave you were just too abusive and demanding I couldn't take it. Also I took all my stuff, Newt suggested we do it while you were out so that we weren't subjected to your rage anymore than we already have. Good bye Ben I'm sorry that I didn't work out but it's best this way.

-Thomas 

"Wow not even a Love Thomas just Thomas, hell not even a from Thomas." Ben laughed "and whats with all this we stuff, have you two gotten together?" "Yes, he asked me this morning, and hes been so kind to me that it was obvious he liked me," explained Thomas. "Save it before i throw up," Ben slowly walked over to the kitchen knives, "so there's no way to get you back huh?" Ben asked, Thomas though nervous tried to sound brave and said "no". He watched Ben grab one of the knives. Thomas frantic now looked desperately around There has to be a way out he thought.

He ran for the window but Ben ran after him and pushed Thomas into the wall where his face was the first to connect with it, Ben grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him into the center of the kitchen Where was Newt? He frantically thought. As if reading Thomas' mind Ben said with a maniacal smile, "I knocked your boyfriend out so we won't be bothered" Ben gripped Thomas' wrist in an iron grip which Thomas feel tighten and held the other arm with his knee. Thomas felt a sharp pain and thought he heard something crack, the knife pressed to his neck, "well if I can't have you Thomas, then ill at least make that shuck-faced bitch pay for stealing you by taking his man" 

Then just as the knife started to slide the door flew open with a loud BANG. Ben payed no attention but Thomas saw a furious Newt running in blood trickling from the side of his head his face dirty, with a shovel raised, a shovel that; as Thomas started to black out from the pain, he saw it connect with the side of Bens head then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh sorry about that cliff hanger but just wait the next chapter will tell you if Thomas lives through his injuries or if he's too overpowered love you all hope to update soon


	3. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Ben's attack, can Newt hold himself together to help Thomas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I got this up as soon as I could enjoy the aftermath, and please if you have any new chapter ideas I'm open to suggestions, just comment some kind of obstical, (no cheating)

Heal Your Wounds 3

Thomas 

It was like Thomas was swimming in darkness, like all the shadows in the world had suddenly converged on him, swallowing him whole. A crying voice broke into his subconscious, he tried all he could to wake up but his eyes refused as if they were cemented shut and he would never open then again, a flood of panic washed over him

Am I dead? He asked himself, then suddenly it was like he was looking at the scene outside of his body, there a handsome dirty faced blonde haired boy cradled him in his arms while crying Newt Thomas thought with a pang in his heart. Newt had blood trickling from a gash in his left temple, suddenly everything came back, the moment when the attack, Newt hitting Ben... Ben Thomas thought suddenly frantically looking around and finally laid eyes on him laying in an awkward position in the middle of the kitchen with blood dripping off his temple, as if he was hit then hurriedly pushed away, and guessed what happened; newt had hit him then after he was down and made sure he was down, he pushed him away. It all drained away, the last thing Thomas saw before the darkness swallowed him again, was Newt kiss his lips lightly.

Newt

Newt cradled his boyfriend's head in his lap, a small puddle of blood was forming. Suddenly blue and red lights flashing, and people coming in and trying to pull Newt off, "get your bloody hands off me!" Newt shouted forgetting he called 9-1-1, convinced that Ben had woken up after he had knocked him out. "Sir we are here to help him," Newt heard that and let go letting the men do their work "he lost a fair amount of blood" someone tapped on his shoulder "sir I have a few questions" Newt, dazed answered questions, 

"what's your name?"   
"Isaac Newton, but everyone calls me Newt"   
"Who is the victim?"  
"Thomas"  
"what's your relation to the victim?" "He's my boyfriend"   
"who is that boy on the floor?"  
"Ben"  
"What happened?"  
"He attacked me, then he attacked Thomas and I knocked him out"   
"With what?"  
"A shovel"   
"A shovel?"  
"I needed to get him off my boyfriend he was ready to kill him"  
"You may ride in the ambulance with him if you would like," 

Newt got in the ambulance and Thomas was already there, "hang in there Tommy," Newt said grasping Thomas' hands with one hand and putting the other under Thomas' head, he felt small drips af blood as the blood from his neck wound trickled down his neck, fresh tears starting to rise, as Thomas, still incoherent seemed to be either in the deepest of sleeps or dead. When they got to the hospital, the doctors took Thomas away his blood still on Newt's hand. Newt used Thomas' phone to call Thomas's sister, Teresa;

"Hello?"  
"Teresa?"  
"Newt? What are you doing on Thomas' phone and why are you crying?"  
Newt hadn't realized he was crying,  
"Tommy is in the hospital"  
Silence  
"Newt?"   
"Yeah?"   
"What did that ass-fuck do to my brother?" She had a voice that sounded like she was trying with all of her willpower to keep steady,  
"Thomas left him and and ended up with me and Ben came and tried to kill us"   
"I'm on my way, I'll call Minho, Chuck and Brenda on the way"

It took a bit but when Teresa found him, Newt was curled up in a hospital chair with a bandage over the temple that Ben had struck. "Where is he?" She asked, Minho, Chuck and Brenda were behind her. "The doctors are still looking at him" said Newt shakily, Teresa say next to him rubbing his back, tell us everything, and he did, he didn't leave out one detail, not even the kisses. "Oh my god Newt I'm so sorry" said Teresa giving him a hug, "but I have to say, you don't realize how badly he wanted that to happen," "you and him together I mean" she said hurriedly at Newt's look. "R-really?" Newt sniffed, "ha! Definitely, he wouldn't shut up about you." All the emotion died when the doctor came to the waiting room, "Thomas?" He asked, they all stood up, "how is he?" Newt asked, the doctor stared into his face, "well," the doctor paused, it was killing Newt, he is in good condition, considering what he went through he's lucky to be alive, he only has a broken wrist, two broken ribs..." The doctor stopped Newt's heart sank "what else?" he asked, "sir, Thomas is in a coma, one that he may or may not wake up from if he doesn't have the will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry again but I get good reviews with cliff hangers and be happy I didn't go with my other idea which was amnesia but anyway I'm already starting to type the next chapter, I love you all


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is a wreck with Thomas in the hospital and doesn't know how to go on, but one things keep him going, the fact that as long as he believes Thomas has the will to come back, he will, but could he be wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just finished the chapter And I'm starting to work on the next one I hope you like it

Heal Your Wounds 4

Newt

Newt's heart dropped into the depths of his stomach and felt the color drain from his face. He sat down and covered his face, and felt tears starting to come up as he realized what that meant: Thomas, was in a coma, and if he didn't have the will to beat it, he could die. Teresa collapsed in a chair next to him Minho stared in disbelief, and Aris slumped against the wall. "W-why does t-this keep hap-ppening to me!" Newt wailed to no one in particular, he shot up, "please let me go see my boyfriend" he said "I'm sorry sir, but we can only allow family..." The doctor trailed off as he looked into Newt's face, "you know what?" The doctor sighed "screw it, it's a stupid rule, I can make an exception this one time, he's in recovery, go" Newt's face lit up so bright and he shot off like a bullet to go see Thomas. Teresa looked at the doctor, "what's your name?" "Clint" the doctor said shifting his weight and folding his arms, "are you gonna report me for disobeying the rules?" Teresa looked at him with a decided look, "no I'm gonna request you get a raise" 

Newt stopped at the door and slowly entered and tears started to well up again, when he saw Thomas, he looked asleep, bruised and slightly bloody, an IV sticking out of his arm, and an oxygen mask on his face. Newt pulled up a chair, and just sat there, he took Thomas' hand in both of his he was nearing hysteria, he was losing his mind because he couldn't hold his love in his arms. He put his forehead on the hand he held to feel Thomas's touch but it was cold and unfeeling, if not for the heart monitor's constant beeping, Newt would have thought he was dead. S  
He sat there in silence, that annoying machine slowing beeping him into insanity. 

"Com back to me Tommy" Newt said finally, "please I need you" Newt cried softly into his hands, still holding Thomas', "I finally had all I could ever ask for in the world, a roof over my head, your love, and more importantly, I had you, and you were all mine not that ass hat Ben," Newt paused as he sniffed and concentrated through his watery eyes, "I just got you, I'm not about to lose you, this I swear on all that I am"

"Wow" said a voice behind Newt. He spun around, there was Teresa, and Thomas' mother and father, his mother had obviously been crying, dried tears on her face revealed that, Thomas' father had a look that Newt couldn't describe, it was a mixture of sadness, but a hardened look just the same, it was a look that promised that he would be out for blood. "How much did you hear?" Newt asked feeling his face burn red with embarrassment, "Just about all of it, I knew you liked Thomas," said his mother, who Newt had met occasionally, "but I never realized it was that much," Newt was stunned, he didn't think he was that obvious about it, or that they even liked him, but it seemed they did, "so... You don't mind?" He asked sheepishly, his mother hugged him "of course not, your all he talks about" said Thomas' mother, his father placed his hand on Newt's back, "Newt, you saved my son's life." Said his father, "the reason I'm so defensive of Thomas is because I feel I need to protect him, and when he was in the most danger you saved his life when I couldn't be there to help." 

A week had almost passed since that conversation between Newt and Thomas' parents, Newt barely slept, he rarely ate, he could never stop thinking and weeping over how empty his house was, almost as empty as his life was without Thomas, but not quite. He visited as much as he could but Saturday found him in a chair next to Thomas' bedside, holding Thomas' hand and half asleep, he had just finished crying and was finally settling down, when he was thrown awake with a jolt when he heard something, one word, his name, weak, but so familiar"Newt?" And Newt turned around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so yeah, new cliff hanger, who was the one who said his name, has Ben recovered enough for a new attack? How can Newt defend Thomas?


	5. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas wakes up finally and newt is beside himself with happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry for the cliff hanger this one doesn't have one I promise I'll give you guys a break, enjoy

Heal Your Wounds 5

Newt

Newt whirled around thinking it was Ben back for another attack, but nobody was in the room but him and Thomas. Newt turned thinking it was his imagination, he sat back down, still holding Thomas's hand in both of his. He looked at Thomas, his eyes still closed his oxygen mask was off now, and Newt buried his head in his boyfriends hand. He was fed up with that stupid heart monitor. "Please Tommy, come back to me, these last couple days have been hell" Newt breathed heavy he had cried so much didn't think he could cry anymore. "Everything has been so empty since you left, the house, the bed, my life, I need you in my life." Newt sat there longer in silence, "If I had one wish it would be to have u back in my arms and in my life."

"Well then it looks like your wish is granted" Newt's head shot up and saw Thomas' eyes flutter open. "TOMMY!" Newt shouted in disbelief but sure enough there was Thomas, looking like hell but alive and awake. Thomas had dark circles around his eyes, bruised, the blood was mostly gone. "Oh my god baby!" Said Newt and he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. He put his hand behind Thomas' head to pull him more into the kiss, he put all the lost into the kiss. When he pulled away Newt said "God baby I missed you so much" he sat back down when the nurse came in, she was a young woman in her early twenties. "Oh good your awake I'll go tell the doctor" and she walked out. 

Thomas 

"I'm gonna go call your parents and Teresa" said Newt, and he left the room to make the call. Thomas thought about what happened, and what led to him sitting in that hospital bed, he remembered it all, the attack, fleeing to Newt, he and Newt raiding Thomas and Bens house for all his stuff, and Ben's attack. Then the next thing he knew he was in a hospital bed with Newt looking half dead sitting next to him. Newt walked back into the room "they're on their way. Teresa is telling Minho, Aris, and Brenda." 

Newt 

When they got there Thomas was sitting up after a long argument with the doctor. Thomas' parents and Teresa who hugged Thomas, his mother pulled him close and hugged him "ow moooooooom" Thomas complained, Newt suppressed a smile "do you really have to do that in front of Newt?" "You were in a week long coma, shut up and hug me" His mother looked at Newt and winked. Thomas' father walked to the door and let the others in.

After everyone has greeted and said hi to Thomas, his father walked up and put his hand on Newt's shoulder, "I want to thank you Newt," Newt blushed and said "it was nothing" "no it wasn't" said Teresa, "you saved my brother's life." Newt looked to Thomas, walked over to him, "because I love him," and he leaned down and kissed him. There was a knock on the door, when Thomas' father opened the door, it was the doctor, Clint, "the police are here they have some questions for Thomas and Newt" there were two police officers behind him, "we'll wait outside" said Thomas' father, and looked to Thomas as his mother hugged him, "it's good to see you awake" he said and they all filed out. The police came in "tell us your story, they said" and Newt began to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I figured you guys have been so awesome that you deserve a cliff hanger free chapter. Now next chapter is the last one but my plan is for there to be sequel the name will be at the end of the next chapter


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months after the hospital it's the happy ending to Healing Wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this story I know it's been a while I've had such a long writers block but here's the ending

2 months later

Thomas was sitting on the couch with Newt. "Everything is so amazing in my life now" he said. "Oh yeah?" Asked Newt, "and how's that?" "Well I'm sitting here with the most amazing boyfriend ever," he gave newt a long romantic kiss, one that packed all the unavailable words of just how much he loved Newt. "Ben is in jail, and my family couldn't be happier for us." 

"Awwwww your so cute when ur happy" Newt giggled, "you make me happy Newt, just promise me one thing?" Said Thomas "anything Tommy" Newt replied staring into Thomas' eyes, "never leave me alone, I legit don't know what I'd do without you in my life," Thomas said his eyes starting to fill with tears. Newt held Thomas' head in his hand and brushed his tears away with his thumb. "Thomas I love you more than I could ever say, I would never leave you in a million years."

Newt pulled Thomas into a long romantic lasting kiss and Thomas felt the love he'd been searching for all his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a sequel keep an eye out for New Wounds on top of Old Ones. It will be posted end of the month at the latest

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so sorry about the cliff hanger but next chapter will be really good, they don't know Ben's wrath, but Ben doesn't realize how protective Newt is, I hope to post the new chapter soon.


End file.
